Blood Lust
by tpcb000
Summary: Amy is out and about in one of the latest clubs to impress Sonic, but when a new hedgehog shows up will she even care anymore? Shadamy. One-shot. Lemon!


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): Happy Halloween! It's another lemon too! But it's not a sweet, loving one. It's a hot, burning dark one! _

_It was dark and foggy where a pink hedgehog was walking through a forest…SIKE! Here's the real story._

"I don't want to go!" Cream yelled as she collapsed on her small bed.

"C'mon Cream. Tails is going! You'll have fun!" Amy said enthusiastically as Cream glared at her.

"Why can't I just go to the club with you and Rouge?" She said crossing her arms as Amy rolled her eyes.

"You're seventeen. Not twenty-one. Just go to Charmy's party. All your friends will be there and today might be the lucky day that you and Tails kiss." Amy sang as Cream blushed. Cream huffed and stood up.

"Fine, but Rouge doesn't get to do my make-up!" She said as Rouge looked at her shocked.

"What did I ever do?" She said as Amy laughed. Amy and Rouge showed up to club _Chaos_. It was dark and everything looked like a cathedral. Stain glass windows were on the sides framing the top of the building. Stone arches were around with columns gliding up the walls. There were a few intricately designed balconies on the second floor. The DJ was in the back, under the biggest arch. Colorful lights were flashing as everybody danced in their costumes.

Rouge was wearing a Queen of Hearts costume. It had a short skirt that flared out like a tutu with black ruffles underneath. The skirt was red with cards around with hearts, clubs, diamonds, or spades on them. The white cards on the side continued on to connect with the top of the dress. The white sides were laced together over red fabric with black strings. She had black ruffle sleeves and the same material covered her breasts. Red straps ran over her smooth shoulders. She had thigh high black stocks with red bows on the top. She wore killer black stilettos and a small black top hat turned to the side. She was HOT!

Amy was a seductress. She was wearing a red and black corset with a silky ruffle top that had black straps hanging off her shoulders. The skirt was short. Even shorter than Rouge's! It was a silky red fabric that ruffled a bit and had black lace under. She was wear black heels that had straps the wrapped around her ankles. She had her quills up and curled into a messy ponytail. She placed a white, black, and red feathered piece in her hair and held a fan with the same colors. Who knew little Amy Rose had legs to kill for.

"God damn!" Sonic said as he tipped the sunglasses of his pimp costume. Amy smirked as she strutted towards Sonic fanning herself. She placed a hand on his face and traced his jaw.

"Eat your heart out." She whispered before walking away disappearing in the lively crowd. Sonic's mouth hit the floor as Silver chuckled.

"Girl, you got him good. That's what he gets for those years he put you through." Rouge said as Amy smiled.

"Yeah…I just kind of feel uncomfortable in this costume." Amy said trying to pull her skirt down. Rouge rolled her eyes as she placed a hand on Amy's bear shoulder.

"Just keep your shoulders back, head held high, and strut. Keep that confidence and find yourself a guy to snag." Rouge said as Amy smiled lightly. "Mm! I see a red echidna calling my name! Lighten up Ames and have some fun!" Rouge said as she hugged her friend and walked away. Amy sighed as she leaned against the wooden bar.

"May I buy you a drink?" A velvety soft voice said. Amy looked up to see a gorgeous hedgehog. He had smooth black fur with crimson streaks running through his quills. He had a sparkly white smile and a smooth muzzle that looked soft to the touch. He was tall and lean, but not scrawny he definitely had muscle to him. He was dressed in a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top buttons undone just enough the see the silky, smooth white hairs of his chest. He had a pair of low rider jeans that were snug in all the right places and pair of shiny black shoes. But what was really amazing about him were his eyes. Two rubies staring down at Amy's emeralds. They were a deep scarlet that Amy drowned in them. They were just so…alluring.

"Uh…y-yes you may." Amy said as she snapped back into reality. The figure smirked as he sat next to her. "I'm Amy Rose." Amy said holding out her hand for him to shake. He took it in his hand and turned it so he could place a small, yet sensual kiss on her hand.

"Nice to meet you Rose. I'm Shadow." He said as Amy blushed. Shadow inhaled before turning towards the bar. "So, Miss Rose, what's your poison?" He asked in voice the just embodied seduction.

"Oh! Um…I'll just have a martini." She said as he smiled at her.

"A martini for the lady and a Bloody Mary for me." He said as he and the bartender shared a knowing smirk. The bartender quickly made the two drinks and slid them over to Shadow. Shadow handed Amy her drink as she took a cautious sip.

"Why are you here tonight?" Amy asked as Shadow took a giant gulp of his drink practically finishing half of it.

"I own this club." He said as Amy's eyes widened.

"You own the club?!" Amy exclaimed as Shadow smirked.

"Yes, which gives me the excuse not the dress up, but I must say I rather like your costume. Very _desirable._" He said as Amy looked down and blushed. "What brings you here on this fine evening?" Shadow asked as he leaned closer to Amy.

"Friends. Just something to do for Halloween." Amy said uneasily as Shadow smirked. "So…um how old are you?" Amy asked lamely as Shadow chuckled.

"I'm twenty-five, but I'm very…mature for my age." Shadow said with a wicked smile. "How old are you, my young Rose?" He asked as Amy blushed.

"Twenty-three." Amy said gulping as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Such a beauty." Shadow said as he caressed Amy's face. "Would you care to dance?" Shadow asked stepping down from his stool. Amy took one more sip from her drink – grimacing a bit – before taking Shadow's hand. He led her to the center of the dance floor as everybody ignored them and continued to dance.

Shadow spun her around and pressed her body into his. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she looked up at him. He smirked as he started to grind his hips into his. Amy bit her lip as she wrapped her arms around his neck and mimicked his movements. She spun around and ground her ass into his crotch releasing a groan from him. She let his hands travel up and down her body his long fingers sending shivers throughout. She spun around and looked at him with lustful eyes. His eyes were hooded and darken to a black color as she moaned.

She grabbed the sides of his face and pressed her searing lips on his. She intertwined her fingers in his quills as he ran his hands up her legs cupping her ass. He lifted her up letting her legs wrap around his waist. He pried her mouth open with his tongue exploring the crevasses of her mouth. Amy moaned as she felt his erection against her inner thigh. Shadow took Amy's bottom lip between his teeth and slowly sucked on it. Amy whimpered as he pulled away from her.

"Would you like to check out the V.I.P section?" He asked as Amy nodded. He quickly carried her up the stairs and passed all the people. He unlocked a door and pushed it open to a dark red room. The walls and floor was made of velvet and black couches were spread around. A king size bed was in the very back of the room and built into the wall. It had a black canopy with red sheets and black pillows. Shadow threw her on the bed before climbing on top of her.

Shadow peppered her face with kisses as he made his way down to her collarbone. He fiercely pulled down the top of her dress revealing her perk breasts. He didn't waste time and pulled one into his mouth. Amy moaned as he massaged her other mound. Shadow quickly switched to do his other work on the other. Amy's small hands reached down to his shirt and started to unbutton it. Shadow quickly removed his shirt as Amy moaned at the sight of his muscles. Shadow quickly slid her dress off of her along with her shoes leaving her in a simple pair of black panties.

A growl rumbled in Shadow's chest as his eyes darken. He ripped away her underwear as she moaned loudly. He dove down and started to lap up her sweet juices. Amy screamed in pleasure as her back arched. Shadow dipped his tongue in and out of her as she panted and chanted his name. He inserted a long finger into her as he licked at her clit. Amy gripped the sheets as Shadow continued his sweet torture. Amy screamed out as she reached her orgasm. Shadow licked his lips as he sat up. Amy laid breathless under him as he smirked down at her.

"We have so much more in store dear." Shadow whispered huskily in her ear as Amy shuddered. Amy flipped him over so she was straddling him.

"So much more." She said as she unbuckled his belt quickly. She practically ripped his pants off his legs along with his boxers to see his dick standing tall ready for her. She gripped the base up it as she licked the tip of it. Shadow hissed as Amy smirked. She took him into her mouth as Shadow groaned in pleasure. She swirled her tongue around his shaft and traced the very thin veins of it. She continued to bob her head up and down until Shadow grabbed it and started to guide her. She massaged his balls as he continued to groan. He exploded into her mouth as she sucked every last drop. She released her warm mouth as he growled and flipped them quickly.

Shadow ripped her legs apart to leave her hot core exposed to him. She moaned as he looked down at her with a lustful look. He quickly rammed into her as she screamed out in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he plunged deeper into her. He started to thrust quickly in and out of her as their groans and moans filled the air.

"Faster." Amy panted out as Shadow grunted and picked up his pace. He had his hands on either side of her as he slammed his hips into hers. Amy met him at each thrust as they continued their lustful desires. "I-I'm going-g-"Shadow interrupted her as he continued his fast thrusts.

"Do it." He gritted out as Amy's screams filled the room. Shadow slowly followed emptying his seed into her. He collapsed on top of her as they both panted. Amy could feel him smirk against her skin as he moved up her body. "I have a secret." He whispered as Amy looked at him confused.

"What?" She asked confused as he smirked evilly.

"I'm a vampire." He said as Amy's eyes widened. Before she could do anything Shadow sunk his teeth into Amy's neck as she screamed out in pain. Shadow pinned her down by her shoulders as he continued his feast on her blood. His eyes rolled back into his head as he savored the taste of her warm blood run down her throat. He released his teeth from her neck and licked his lips of her blood. He smirked at his lifeless victim before getting dressed. Amy's lifeless eyes stared off to space as Shadow took one last look at her. He locked the door behind him as he straightened himself out.

"How was it?" A red echidna with red-violet eyes asked. He was leaning against the door as Shadow looked back at him.

"Knuckles, honestly that was the best sex I had in a century." Shadow said as Knuckles chuckled.

"Same here. I left her somewhere in an alley." Knuckles said as he pushed himself off the wall. They both looked down at the partying crowd as they leaned over the balcony.

"Classy." Shadow commented as Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Shall we…_close _the club for tonight?" Shadow asked as Knuckles smirked.

"I think Halloween has ended." Knuckles said as both chuckled darkly. Back in the bedroom Amy's lifeless body laid. The bartender from before came into the room to dispose of her body as Shadow and Knuckles…_dealt _with the crowd outside. He reached out for her when suddenly a hand latched onto his arm.

"Don't touch me." A voice gritted out. It took him a while to realize it was Amy's. Her eyes snapped up to his as she glared into his. She lunged at him as he screamed.

_(A/N): Have a great Halloween!_


End file.
